Photos of the Widow
by Helena.G.Wells
Summary: Who's good idea was it to allow pictures to be uploaded on S.H.I.E.L.D's notice board? Post Avengers but pree CAWS


As Romanoff and Barton walk out of the elevator onto the 3rd floor living room of Stark tower, Tony is sitting on the couch, scotch in hand.

"_Argh Tash, just let it go it's no big deal"_ Clint sighed.

"_It is a big deal Barton!"_ Natasha snapped the annoyance clear in her voice.

"_Shit Legolas, what did you do?"_ Tony said amused.

"_It wasn't me!"_ Clint cried, collapsing down onto the couch rather ungracefully.

"_Yeah, then who was it Barton hu?"_ Natasha said accusingly.

"_Wait someone catch me up. What happened?"_ Tony asked.

"_Barton over there decided it would be funny put photos of one of my undercover opps all over S.H.I.E.L.D's notice board!"_ Natasha said getting angrier the further she explains.

"_Hahaha dear god Barton do you have a death wish or something?"_ Tony laughed, scotch forgotten in favour of trying to stand up.

"_For the last time, it wasn't me I swear!"_ Clint cried.

"_What kind of pictures are they?"_ Tony asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Like I'd tell you Stark"_ Natasha said threateningly.

"_I'll just have to find out for myself then"_ Tony exclaimed, taking out his stark phone.

"_I wouldn't if..." _

"_OUCH!"_

"_.. If I were you Stark"_ Barton sighed.

"_J.A.R.V.I.S please bring up all photos of Agent Natasha Romanoff currently circulating S.H.I.E.L.D's notice boards"_ Tony asked with an annoyingly smug grin.

"_Yes sir"_ J.A.R.V.I.S responded.

All of a sudden the TV screen is filled with photos of Natasha dressed as a leather clad dominatrix, whip and paddle in hand.

"_Shit Legolas you are one lucky bastard haha"_ Tony choked out barely containing his laughter.

"_It was for a mission! And now all of S.H.I.E.L.D has seen those photos_" Natasha sighed sitting down next to Clint on the couch.

"_J.A.R.V.I.S please save to my personal drive under blackmail"_ Tony said, now having gotten his laughter under control.

"_Tony, can you use J.A.R.V.I.S to figure out who uploaded the photos?"_ Natasha asked with a sly grin.

"_Err sure, but what's in it for me?"_ Tony asked.

"_Well you get to keep..."_

"_Ahhh okay, okay I get it. J.A.R.V.I.S"_ Tony interrupted.

"_Working on it now sir"_ J.A.R.V.I.S responded.

"_Well while J.A.R.V.I.S is working on that who would like some pizza?"_ Stark asked.

"_I'll have a supreme and Clint will just end up eating half"_ Natasha said, while Clint picks up the TV remote smirking in agreement.

After finishing the pizza Natasha was cleaning up their plates when J.A.R.V.I.S announced he had finished the tracing the upload.

"_Well don't keep us waiting J-man" _Tony exclaimed.

"_The photos were up loaded from a terminal within the Helicarier, the terminal is located on level 2 section 13..."_

"_That's the living quarters"_ Clint interrupted.

"_Room No.105, it's rostered in S.H.I.E.L.D database as temporary quarters_" J.A.R.V.I.S finished.

"_So basically it's a dead end, thanks any way J.A.R.V.I.S"_ Natasha said with a sigh she made no attempts to conceal.

"_Not necessarily Miss Romanoff, shouldn't the agents temporary access to the room be recorded on his or her security badge?"_ JARVIS asked in a disturbingly patronizing tone.

"_I have to go"_ Natasha said racing out of the tower.

"_Aren't you going with her Robin Hood?"_ Tony asked.

"_Nahh pretty soon, I'll know who it is cause they won't be at work tomorrow and depending who is it... Well they won't exist anymore" _Clint stated in an eerily clam voice. As he heads for the elevator Clint see's Tony shiver the slight edge of fear evident on his face.

Meanwhile aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarier level 1, 2 and 3 agents scramble to get out of the road of and obviously less than impressed red headed assassin. Natasha makes her way to level 2, section 13 room 105 and knocks. She only has to wait a moment before someone opens the door.

Barbra 'Bobbi' Morse, code name Mockingbird.

The next day Clint arrives at work at 6am to start his morning workout only to find Natasha already in the gym.

"_Hey Tash, how did it go yesterday? Did you find out who uploaded the photos_?" Clint asked while starting his stretches.

Natasha just smirked and in that instance Clint realises this is how her marks must feel second before they die.

"_You'll see"_

An hour later they were packing up there gym backs ready to go for some target practise when they see the new recruits start filing in.

"_What lucky sucker got stuck with training this lot?"_ Clint asked.

"_That's just what you'll see"_ Natasha said in a way to chipper tone, cheesy grin and all. Only seconds later in walks Clint ex girlfriend and a very vocal Natasha hater Bobbi Morse. Once this little fact came to Clint's attention he doubled over laughing.

"_Really?"_ Clint wheezed out before entering into another laughing fit

Natasha just walked out of the gym an extra swing to her hips. Head held high not even sparing a second glance for Bobbi as she started addressing the new recruits.

"_I got dibs for telling Stark"_ Clint called out after her, before following her out but not before looking Bobbi in the eye and breaking into once again a laughing fit.


End file.
